Android 21 Arc fanfiction
by KathyPrior42
Summary: A deeper insight into the Android 21 Arc story from the DragonBall FighterZ video game.


**Chapter 1: **

"**A New Battle Begins…Android 18 Possessed!"**

Steep rocky cliffs with tops of green grass stretched throughout the land as far as the eye could see. Several of the mountain tops appeared to resemble the snake-like spine of a dragon. A few tendrils of white wispy clouds cut upwards against the vivid blue sky above. Slowly lowering herself to the ground, was a young woman with short blonde hair, both fists clenched. She wore dark colored boots, light blue jeans, and a purple long sleeved shirt. She gently lowered herself to the ground and immediately leaned forward in exhaustion.

She groaned and took several heavy breaths. "My head is killing me. What on Earth is going on?! Krillin…nothing had better happened to you!"

She stared ahead with bright blue eyes under blonde eyebrows. She glanced over to the side as another individual landed on the ground on his knee.

"Wait…Android 16?!" she asked in surprise.

Sure enough, the towering Android was the same individual that she had seen a long time ago. He had the same short ginger hair and ginger eyebrows; his blue eyes narrow and calculating. Two white R's, standing for the Red Ribbon Army, stood out to the left on his green armor over a black battle bodysuit. Small gold hoop earrings were attached to his ears.

"18. Long time no see," he stated.

"But…I thought Cell destroyed you!" exclaimed Android 18.

"Sorry, but there's no time to explain."

"Why not?"

Android 18 suddenly clutched her head in pain and groaned. The sharp intense pain made her collapse to her knees and to the ground.

Android 16 stood over Android 18. "Apologies, 18, but…I'm afraid…you're going to serve us now." He walked over and gently picked up Android 18's unconscious form. He lifted himself into the air and flew off with her toward the nearby lab. As he entered through the double metal doors, he was greeted by an auburn-haired woman with a nod. He walked into another room and gently set Android 18 on a small bed in the center of the room.

Android 18 awoke to a dark blue metal ceiling, with slender pipes connecting to various area on the surface. She opened her eyes wider and was able to get a glimpse of her surroundings. A block-shaped machine to the left wall displayed waves and monitors on moving green screens. Round red buttons and a smaller rows of yellow buttons underneath them were also positioned on it. A round white phallus shaped device stood erect in another corner. Yellow light pulsed inside the center. Large glass barriers to the right allowed for a view of the next room.

"I see you've awakened," stated Android 16, who was standing off toward her right. Standing much closer, was the researcher that 16 had met up with. Her eyes were light blue, her round glasses black rimed, and a white lab coat over her shoulders, complete with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it. Her dress was checkerboard red and blue and her high heels were the same colors. Like 16, she also wore hoop earrings, though much larger in size. Her hair was curled up, four on both sides. She also wore tight black leggings.

"Greetings, Android 18. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said in a friendly polite manner.

Android 18 somehow feel…off. She certainly didn't know where she was. Even more peculiar, she didn't identify herself as Android 18.

"Do not forget, 21. She isn't 18 anymore," said Android 16. "The soul in her body now belongs to the human she's linked with."

The human soul, player, spirit, however one would call it, had full control over 18's body, resulting in 18's soul pushed back into the subconscious.

Android 21, addressed the human soul inside. "Yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I have something to tell you that you may find hard to believe. How do I say this…? Right now, your soul is inside someone else's body."

The possessed Android 18 lifted up her back and sat up on the cushioned table. She stared at her hands in disbelief and curled them in and out from her palms.

"It's natural that you're shocked," said Android 16.

18 looked up at the two strangers.

"What you are experiencing is what we call "linking," 16 explained. "18's real soul should still be somewhere deep inside that body. But, at this moment, 18 can't control her body."

"She may not be able to move," added 21, "but she can certainly hear us talking."

18 put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. Clearing her mind, the scene went dark for a moment…

"Hey! What are you doing?! Why won't you answer me?!" yelled a brash voice.

The real version of Android 18 appeared in the watery void of the mind. She wore the same clothes as the human's body wore, though with her arms crossed, she was not pleased with the turn of events.

"What took you so long, damn body thief?! Let me make this easy."

Her voice lowered to a more normal tone. "I already know what linking is. It didn't take me that long to figure it out. Surely…you can understand. I'm not comfortable with a lack of control. I even tried using brute force to remove you…but, it seems that's not possible."

18 looked around the void, flabbergasted. "Why is th-! Why is all of this happening?! Goku clones appeared all around the world and started causing trouble. I went out to find Krillin, but instead, I run into 16, who should be long dead. Then I got knocked out, and woke up, only to find you in my body!"

She took a deep breath. "Anyway, it seems you're the only one I can talk to right now. I need to figure out what's going on, so why don't you go and talk to them for me, okay? I'm counting on you."

The human soul opened 18's eyes, going back to the present moment.

"Looks like you're done talking with 18," 16 mentioned.

Android 21 cleared her throat. "Alright then. Please…I need you to allow me to explain. Promise me you won't get angry. But…I'm the one who brought Android 18 here, and believe it or not, I'm also the one…responsible for linking you two."

"What the?!" cried a shocked Android 18 from inside.

Android 21 continued, addressing the human soul. "Now, clone fighters are running amok as we speak. Sadly, the Red Ribbon Army created them. My research has finally given us a way to fight back. Finally I have found a method of stopping the clones using linking technology. Linking…it is what allows you to control Android 18's body. While in control, you will need to utilize this link in order to strengthen yourself, until you have enough power to stop all the clones. The more powerful the opponent, the more your link will be strengthened. Fighting in these matches does require a powerful body. That is why I chose Android 18."

Android 21 lowered her head slightly. "I'm really sorry for getting you involved and dragging you into this mess."

Android 16 added, "Once you've stopped the clones with your linking abilities, we'll dispose of them. When it's over, your link will be severed and you'll both regain control over your own bodies."

Inside the mental void, Android 18 crossed her arms. "Meaning…we can't sever this link until we help out?! Tsk! Come on! Gimme a break!"

Back out in reality, Android 21 addressed the soul again. "I assumed you would need some fighting clothes of course. I had some prepared. The design…it's based off of what Android 18 wore when she was still a fighter."

21 help up on a hanger, a loose black shirt covered by a buttoned blue jacket with long white sleeves with black stripes on them.

From inside, Android 18 gasped in horror and disgust. "Hell no! There's no way I'm wearing THOSE! Bad memories!"

Flashbacks of her and 17 rebelling against their creator Dr. Gero, and fighting the Z fighters sprung forth in her head.

"_But they're cute. Should I say no?" _

Android glared after the human soul had spoken to her. "If only you knew the kind of person that I used to be."

Back outside, 21 smiled in delight. "Oh my…these clothes are so cute! And they were really fun to make. I must say 18, you are beautiful, so I'm sure they'll look great on you. Well, what did she say? Does she like the clothes?"

Android 18 growled in frustration at the soul. "Grr, enough! There's no use arguing with someone so oblivious. Hurry up. Change the clothes already. We need to destroy these clones and end this as soon as possible! Oh, and if you lose, I'm gonna bill you a fortune in damages!"

"It appears you've come to a decision," said 21. "Please go and change clothes in the next room."

The human soul complied, and got off the bed. 18's hand grabbed the outfit and walked to the next room, the metal double doors soon closing silently behind.

**Chapter 2: **

"**Enter Android 17! A Powerful Ally!"**

"Are you really going to make her fight?" Android 16 asked with concern.

"Well, those two are the only hope we have," replied Android 21.

21 turned to her companion. "16? How much time do you think has passed since 18's linking began?"

"A lot, I suppose."

"Yes, and up until now, no one else has been able to retain a link for this long. It's quite remarkable. In fact, Android 17's link broke as well…immediately after he awoke."

"You're right. This is a first," said 16, with slight curiosity.

"What's amazing, is that Android 18 can still communicate while her soul is being suppressed in her body," explained 21.

Android stood with her arms relaxed across her chest and spoke to the human soul. "You were the first of our artificial linked souls that were able to make this much progress."

Then, turning to 16, "It's almost like she was made for this," referring to Android 18. Then 21 turned and stared straight ahead, almost muttering to herself: "Yes, this is it…she will be my last…"

Android 21 suddenly clutched her chest in pain. "Uggh!"

"21, are you okay?!" asked Android 16.

Android 21 replied with a couple of shuddering breaths. "I'm running out of time here. There isn't much left." There was a distinct urgency in her voice. "We need to hurry…or I…can't stop…" Her eyes widened in a brief frenzy, then cleared. The pain and the rumbling in her core soon subsided.

It wasn't long before Android 18, still influenced by the soul, came walking out as the metal doors opened.

"Look at that. Talk about a blast from the past," said a voice. "I think you're a bit too old for that get-up, 18."

"17! What are you doing here?" asked Android 18 from inside, who did not expect to see her brother. She also did not appreciate the comment about her being old. As they were Androids, they would never age. Android 17 was casually leaning against the door frame, wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt and an orange scarf around his neck. He had the same calculating light blue eyes as his sister, only his hair was black instead of blonde.

"_17? Too old?"_

"There is no reason to keep talking about this," sighed 18 as she communicated with the soul. She didn't have the time to explain who he was or why he though she was too old for anything. "Listen, just focus on 17!"

Android 16 explained the situation to a wary Android 17. "18 is not herself right now. She is linked with someone else."

"Oh, right," he replied. "Man this is confusing. That linking thing? So it doesn't let people switch who's in control?"

"There is a possibility…" added 21. "With some of the people we linked, the body's original consciousness ending up surfacing.

"Really?!" asked 18, relieved about the potential chance to regain literal control of herself.

"But only in cases where they have been linked with artificial souls," said 16. "I'm not sure if it's possible with an actual human soul."

Android 17 stepped forward. "I see. Guess it just depends on the two who are linked, then." Android turned to the soul. "Well, there you have it. Can you put 18 in control for me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that too," said 18. "It would be better if I could talk directly."

Android 18 opened her eyes and stared at her hands. "Phew. It's good to finally be free," she said with a smile.

Android 21 stared in interest and slight disbelief. "No way…You actually managed to switch minds?"

"It looks like it," said 18. "Although, I can still feel the soul in there, somewhere."

She turned to her brother. "Anyway, 17, why are you here?"

"Why do you think? Because a certain someone brought me here to link me up with someone." He glared at Android 16 who closed his eyes briefly in silence.

"Ahh…you're telling me that your link failed to work?" asked 18.

"Basically," he answered. "I don't like the way they do things, so I was about to leave. Anyway, they have other people doing my job for me. So it's whatever. But I figured it might be fun to team up with you again, just like old times."

"Thank you…thank you all so much…" said Android 21. "I'm really counting on you here." She was grateful to have other fellow androids help her out and defeat not only the pesky clones…but also to help her mentally. The four individuals left the lab, safely locking the main door behind them. They flew off, together as a group and began to fight the robotic clones.

At one point, Android 18 stood face to face with a Vegeta clone. She had landed in the grass, near a beach by Kame house. The palm trees swayed in the breeze, while ocean waves splashed against the high surface of the cliff.

"Even if it's just a clone of him, I'm still surprised to be fighting Vegeta all over again. If any of these clones were at their original power level, I wouldn't be able to ease up around them."

The red-eyed clone stared silently at her, not moving. It looked like Vegeta, except for the red and dark battle uniform it wore.

Android 18 sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you're not much of a talker. I remember when the real Vegeta and I went one-on-one against each other. He had the same look on his face. Sadly, having to go up against Vegeta's clone for free makes this totally not worth it. But that doesn't mean I plan on losing any time soon. Whatever…I'm not going to hold anything back, so get ready!"

She went into an offensive stance and landed hard, fast punches at the clone. Doing flips in the air, she dodged the ki blasts fired from the clone. After about five minutes, she knocked out the clone to the ground.

16, 17, and 18 stared at the fallen clone in front of them.

"Wow…" said 17. "Hey, whoever you are inside 18! You're a lot stronger than I thought!"

"_I still have a long way to go!"_

"Well now, you're surprisingly mature," mentioned 18 to the human soul. "So…don't go out and get a big head now…that'd cause serious problems later."

"You're making good progress on your link ratio," added 16 to the soul.

Android 18 stared wide-eyed as Android 21 stood over the fallen clone. Her hand was oriented toward her chest, fingers curled in. Her breathing became faster and an unpleasant pain manifested in her stomach. To her, the clone did not look like just a fallen robot. It made her think of…food. Sweets in particular.

"Looks…so…yummy…"

Android 17 looked on in concern. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" he asked Android 16.

A crazed look entered 21's eyes. "I…I can't take it anymore!"

Android 16 walked over, stopped close, and faced her. "Oh, no! 21!" he warned. He stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move. Get out of my way." 21 demanded.

"Remember! Remember what you're goal is!"

Through her suddenly strong hunger, 21 briefly remembered what her true purpose was. She had to save the world from the clone attacks, and also control herself before she could cause any further harm.

"Arrggh!" She pulled her hair in frustration. Then the feeling slowly faded away. She took several more deep breaths to try and numb the hunger. She went on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, 16…" she gasped. 16 went down on one knee and looked at her with both sternness and concern. It was 16's way of comforting her. 16 narrowed his eyes to his right. "I'm picking up energy readings. You should head over there next."

"Wait!" said 17 abruptly. "I want answers, 16. What happened just now?"

16 was usually the silent analytical type, naturally since he was created that way. Telling the group the truth of 21's condition would only cause unease and slow down their mission.

"Tch. You sure love giving people the silent treatment," scoffed 17, crossing his arms.

"Just remember," 17 warned, "You turn on me, and you'll get no mercy. You can bet on it." 16 just glared silently.

After another clone fight on the grassy cliffs, 16 noticed 21 going through the same condition.

Android 21 leaned forward slightly, making a noise between a pant and a groan.

16 turned his head toward her, while 17 and 18 watched. "Are you okay, 21?"

Android 21 groaned louder as the hunger erupted both in her stomach and in her chest. The pain and longing became overwhelming. She hadn't eaten in a while…though normal food by itself simply would not do…

"21…!"

16's voice seemed to snap her back to reality. "I think I'm fine. Thank you." She gave 16 a pained smile as she lifted her face up slightly.

The next destination was the ruined streets of Conton City. Buildings lay on their sides and glass littered the asphalt ground. As the androids battled and defeated more and more clones, 21's condition steadily got worse. Soon, after the fight, she was on her knees once again. This was now the fourth time that 21 had experienced the intense hunger and longing to eat.

Android 21 breathed louder and harder. Then, clutching her stomach, she yelled in pain. She had to eat. She had to gain energy as soon as possible. Only living things had the power she so craved. It was their energy that made her food so tasty. 21 could almost feel her Majin cells inside her sparking chaotically, demanding to be fed like wild gut bacteria. With a flick of her fingers, she could turn anyone into the food she desired. Now was her chance…

"21! This has to stop," stated Android 16. 21 knew that if it weren't for him, she would have gone off the rails much earlier on.

"Shut up!" 21 shouted through her hunger. 16 didn't even budge from his position on one knee in front of her.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like your tone," 17 remarked, his arms crossed.

"Relax, 17. It's nothing to worry about," said 16, calmly.

Android 21 groaned and came back to herself. "I apologize. I think I'm okay now, I really do."

But now, of course, everyone, including 21, wasn't so sure of her claim.

"Anyway now, let's pick up the pace," she said. The sooner the clones could be defeated, the better.

21 let out another pained scream, and held her hands in front of her face tensely. She stared at the fallen clones of Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Frieza, and Krillin on the ground. Black spots danced across her vision and for a brief moment, she thought she saw a bunch of candy in their places. The pink energy dormant in her fingers was itching to be set free. 21 and the others were now by a volcano, the sky cloudy and dark. Lightning flashed in the distance and lava poured over the rocks like molten waterfalls.

Android 21 looked and saw Android 18 hold out her hand in front of her, offering to help. Why did everyone want to get in her way so much?!

"Stop!" she yelled, slapping her hand aside. The sight of 21 slowly going mad and the dark red sky above them was enough to send chills to the entire group.

"Don't…touch me!"

18 lowered her hand.

"21! You still have your heart!" 16 assured.

21's eyes briefly cleared and stilled. "You're right, 16," she said somberly. "I'm sorry…I'm…I'm fine now…" The others all had the same question in their minds: How much longer would her sobriety last?

**Chapter 3: **

"**18's Awful Mission…Fight Krillin!"**

One gorgeous sunny day in Conton City, the four androids had finished up yet another clone fight. Broken down cars lined the street and glass lay haphazardly on the ground. A lone black tire leaned against the red barrier. 21 was on her knees again, screaming in hunger and pain…for the sixth time.

"21!" warned 16.

"I can't take it! My need to feed is strong!"

16 stared defiantly into 21's blue eyes which were moving in small rolling circles.

"Enough is enough, 16! Something's clearly wrong with her!" shouted 17.

"21 does appear to be unstable right now," 16 stated, clearly not wanting to address the issue further. "She requires a lot of energy in order to control her power." He went down on one knee again, reaching her level.

"Wait, unless she can get some energy, this behavior won't stop?" asked 17. He wondered why 16 had failed to mention that fact before. In that case, she had to get some appropriate energy fast.

"Hurry!" 21 urged with shuddering breaths and panting.

"I don't really understand, but we should head back to the lab for now," suggested 17.

"Wait!"

The androids turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Krillin, dressed in his loose orange battle clothing, landed softly on the ground. His head was bald, as usual. He clenched his fists and stared suspiciously at Android 16. Apparently, 17 wasn't the one person concerned about 16's tendency to hide the real issue.

"Krillin!" 18 called out, both pleased and surprised to see her husband.

"18! Are you okay?!" asked Krillin.

Android 16 slowly stood up. "I was afraid this might happen…"

"You're…" stuttered 17, staring at Krillin.

"17…and 16?! But why?" Krillin asked. He did not expect his wife to go off with 17 and 16…to cause more trouble, no doubt. Just when he thought that she had matured and settled down into a normal life with him and their daughter…now she had decided to go back to her old ways. But Krillin was even more surprised to see 16 in front of him…how was he alive?

"What are you doing here?" asked 16. The situation they were in was dangerous for regular humans, despite Krillin being skilled at martial arts.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I came to save 18! 16, is that really you? Or are you some new version, like those clones? 16. Did you have anything to do with our power getting sealed away?"

"Sealed away…?" asked 17. As far as he and his sister knew, 16 was just helping 21 out with linking research.

"Krillin, hold on a minute," said 18. "What are you talking about?"

"The energy suppressing waves," 16 confirmed. "A machine Dr. Gero invented is emitting waves that suppress all energy on our planet."

"What?!" asked 17, stunned.

"So it was Dr. Gero…just as Bulma predicted!" Krillin exclaimed. "Don't tell me…Did you guys activate the machine?"

"Machine? Of course not! We had nothing to do with it." said 18. "Right 16?" she prodded.

"We did not activate it," he replied.

"But you had something to do with it, right?" asked 17 with a glare.

16 remained silent once more.

"Say something already! C'mon!"

Before 16 could answer, Android 21, who had been kneeling on the ground, slowly stood up. She let out a series of laughs between breaths. Everyone stood back with caution.

"Wh-what the…?!" Krillin stuttered.

Android 16 marched over to her. "21! Stay calm!"

"No! I can't resist any longer!" The urge to feed and to watch opponents fight each other…was stronger than ever before in her mind. "Now…I can finally feast…heh heh heh…"

Android 16's face scrunched in anger. 21's crazed eyes weren't looking at him or the others. They were fixated on Krillin.

"Krillin, I can't let you have 18 yet. Listen you need to flee for now!"

But Krillin wasn't buying it. "Are you nuts?! There's no way I'd leave her behind here!"

"Krillin…" 18 began. Now was not the time for him to jump in foolishly, trying to save her when she didn't need to be saved. He was putting his life at risk.

Krillin stared at 16, fists clenched. "You get away from 18! I don't know what you're up to, but keep my wife out of it!"

He turned to 18. "C'mon 18, let's go home. We have a family to protect! You don't want to go back to how you used to be...do you?"

'_Back as the ruthless monster who killed civilians under Dr. Gero's orders? Not a chance.' _

18 clenched her fists. "I want to be home with you!" she answered with desperation in her voice. "But not…not like this…" _'Not until you're safe and all of this is over.'_

"Love…family?" spat Android 21, her head lowered. She spoke in a manner that was not normally her own. "Don't be silly! Androids have no need for such nonsense!" A sinister flow of pink and black tendrils of energy swirled around her.

"21…" said 16.

21, in a craze, pointed to Krillin and 18. "You two! Fight right now!"

"No I can't," said 18. "There's no way…Krillin, tell them I won't fight you."

"Fine," 21 said with a grin. "If you won't do it, then I will do it for you!" Her red and blue high heels clacked ominously against the ground as she marched toward Krillin.

"No…" said 16 to 18. "You can't let Krillin fight 21 when she's like this!"

"This isn't looking too good," 17 added. He turned to his sister. "18! You need to fight with Krillin now! If you don't, 21 will kill him! Do you want that to happen?!"

Of course, Android 18 did not want to watch her husband die. Now, 17's words were echoing in her head, a painful reminder that she had no choice.

"Of course I don't!"

She lowered her head and poke to the human soul inside her. "Hey you! The one inside me. Listen to me! If you let Krillin die, I'll make sure you pay!"

18 charged forward and kicked Krillin hard in the gut. Ignoring the pained look on his face, she made a show of punching him in the chest. Krillin held both arms in front of him, blocking her attacks. Android 21 looked on, satisfied.

Krillin kicked her hard in her groin, but she quickly recovered. She was further pushed back with a fiery orange Destructo Disc attack from Krillin. Even though the fight was going on for a while, 18 still had ample energy to go off of. After all, she was built super human, and did not have her previous limitations as she did as a human.

'_I'm sorry, Krillin, but I have to do this…'_

She did a graceful leap into the air…and kicked Krillin hard in the head with her foot. Krillin slumped to the ground.

**Chapter 4: **

"**Android Attack! Stop 21!"**

"18…why…?" His head lowered to the ground and he went still.

"Krillin!" cried 18, lowering herself next to him.

"Don't worry. He's only unconscious," explained 16.

"Thank goodness…" said 18 with a sigh of relief.

"So 21, satisfied now?" asked 17 with anger as he turned toward her.

"He looks…so delicious…" she said with a snicker. She walked toward Krillin.

"Wait, 21!" warned 16, intercepting in front of her. "Please! You have to resist! Use your strength to suppress it!"

Android 21 powered up in rage. "Shut up! Let me feed! Get out of my waaaaay!"

Android 16 shielded himself from her blasts of power, while 17 and 18 covered their eyes. "17, help!" called 16.

"I don't believe this crap!" 17 exclaimed.

"Stay out of my way…or I will be forced to eat you too!" yelled Android 21 to Android 17.

"She wants to eat us? Has she gone insane?!" cried Android 17.

"Maybe it's too late to help her…" said Android 16. _'Or maybe not?'_

"Soul inside 18, can you hear me?!" he asked the human soul. "You need to link up with 21, right now!" The ground and area shook from 21's power.

"What? Is that even possible?!" asked a shocked Android 17.

"Yes, theoretically!" 16 replied. "You," he said to the soul, "You need to stop 21!"

"_I'll give it a try!"_

"Hurry up…do it already!" urged Android 18. Please…you must save Krillin!" 18 closed her eyes and cleared her head.

The glowing orb that was the human soul exited 18 and entered into 21's head.

Inside the void, Android 21 was still struggling against…well herself. It is often said that sugar is more addictive than cocaine. Given Android 21's intense lust for sugary foods, the fact wasn't surprising. Even ordinary individuals struggling with alcohol, smoking and drug addictions, couldn't compare their cases to 21s.

Mostly because of the shadowy figure rising up from behind Android 21…

The shadow figure was the same shape as 21…and it let out a chilling, evil laugh. Android 21 clutched her head and screamed some more.

"_Are you okay?! Snap out of it, 21!"_

Android 21 went still and stared ahead after hearing the soul's words.

"Who is this?" she asked. "Wait, are you…?"

"Do you really intend to stop me?" asked the shadow, dark arms outstretched. "Good luck. It's only a matter of time before she completely loses her mind."

The shadow disappeared and all went still.

"Thank you…" said 21 to the soul. "I think…I can manage…now…" Her words slurred together and she collapsed, both in the void and in reality.

The human soul left Android 21's unconscious form and entered back into 18.

Android 18 opened her eyes and spoke to the soul, putting a hand over her heart. "I'm so grateful you made it out of 21. Good work. You really saved the day."

Android 17 landed near the group. "I take it things went well. As expected."

"17, how's Krillin?!" asked 18, noticing that he wasn't around.

"Relax. He's still unconscious, but I took him to a safe place. I didn't exactly have time to wait, He wasn't getting up after all. He was breathing, though, so I'm sure one of his allies will come get him."

"All right…" 18 gave a small smile of thanks.

"Thank you," said 16 to the soul. "I would not have been able to stop 21 on my own."

"_I have questions for 16. I think someone else was inside 21!"_

"I have questions myself," said 18 to the soul. "Back there…the rampage was more than just a loss of control."

"After what you put us through," said 17 to 16, "You owe us some answers."

"So do I," 18 added. "We want answers. My link partner and I feel the same way."

Android 16 closed his eyes and sighed. "I understand. But first, I must heal 21. I'll explain everything inside the lab."

"Yes you will," said 17, "And you're not going to leave out a single detail!"

**Chapter 5: **

"**You're Our Last Hope! Android 16's Secret!"**

Android 16 gently carried Android 21 back to the lab, while 17 and 18 followed close behind him. They arrived and used a nearby keypad to unlock the door. The door closed behind them and the lights in the lab came on. 16 carried 21 to another room, while 17 and 18 waited.

Getting impatient, the two android siblings stood up from the bench they sat on and walked down the empty hallway. Both of them entered into another room, where Android 16 stood waiting.

The room was filled with a row of white pods, similar to the ones the two of them were in when Dr. Gero first activated them. One of the pods lay on the ground. Seeing the pods emitted bad memories for both. Vials with colorful liquids lined the tables and a computer was positioned at the right end of another table. Several leather books lined one shelf. Graphs and charts filled the walls, showing blueprints of machines and past projects. The Periodic Table of the Elements was prominently displayed on another side.

Android 17 looked around. "Huh. I never knew this place existed."

"These labs exist all over the world," said Android 16. "I don't even know how many there are."

"Hmm, so where's 21?" asked Android 18.

"Now?" asked 16. "Resting in another room. She should wake up soon."

"I see," said 18.

"So? Who is 21, anyway?' asked 17.

Android 16 answered. "She's an android that was created from the cells of countless warriors and brilliant researchers. She's even stronger than Cell ever was."

"Even stronger than Cell…" pondered 17.

"Cell evolved through fighting Goku. Eventually become stronger than the Cell we knew. But 21's completely different. She already has more potential than Cell ever possessed. And her most dangerous quality is her urge to feed. She can power herself up endlessly by feeding on other creatures."

"Damn, so she's even a bigger monster than Cell," remarked 17.

"A monster? That's putting it lightly," said 18. "Why does she absorb energy from other creatures, anyway?"

"This is just a guess," said 16. "But…I think some of the cells in 21 may be going berserk. Her urge to feed takes on a persona that opposes her true nature. That's how violent these cells are."

"What do you mean?" asked 17. "She has another violent person lurking inside her?"

"Yes. It's constantly trying to surface, and she desperately has to keep pushing it back down."

Android 17 thought for a moment. "So, 16. What's up? Why would you work for someone so dangerous?"

"Because she is the one who repaired me in order for me to stop her from going mad."

"Yeah," said 18. "That does sound like you. Always the obedient one, even when your leader's a total nutcase. I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much, though. I find it annoying. I get the feeling that you aren't just working with 21…because she ordered you to."

Android 16 went silent once more.

"Hmph, the silent treatment again," said 17. Looks like he's back to his old self."

"Ahh…I'm sure he'll explain the rest eventually," said 18. "We'll just have to ask him later."

She turned to 16. "More importantly, is there any way to suppress 21's urge to feed? We should start there."

"Yes," replied 16. "That's why we started using the link system. The link system was invented by Dr. Gero, and 21 has used it in order to keep herself under control."

"So if I understand you…" began 17, "All she has to do is link up and that's it?"

"I don't know the details, but she said linking up is like rewriting one's mind. The technique allows the linked soul to freely control the host's body."

"I get it," said 17, crossing his arms. "Seems like a control system. It's an easy way to keep someone from rebelling against you. No wonder that old fart invented it."

16 continued. "But maintaining a link was harder than Dr. Gero originally conceived. Under most circumstances, people are unable to leave their bodies for extended periods of time. So even if the link is successful, most souls return to their bodies in less than a minute. However, in this case…I have no idea why the soul inside 18 has managed to maintain the link for so long."

"16," said 18. "Do you think 21 intended to try and utilize this soul's power?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. I'm sorry I kept quiet about this for so long." 16 lowered his head, then addressed the soul. "The potency of your link was 21's last hope. Please, will you continue to lend us your strength?"

"_I want to help save 21!"_

"Wow? Really?" asked 18, surprised. "You still want to help after hearing all that? Impressive…talk about a good Samaritan."

"So no breaking the link until we defeat all the clones, right?" asked 17. "So it doesn't matter. Our goal stays the same either way."

Android 16 spoke to the soul one last time. "If 21's urge to feed gets stronger, you won't be able to defeat her the way you are, now. So we need you to get stronger."

"Tch, Some luck I have," scoffed 17. "Looks like we really picked the short straw here. At least there's fighting."

Android 21 woke up, and the group got ready to fight more clones. They left the lab and traveled across the city and the beach, constantly on the lookout for enemies.

The human soul learned more about Android 21 through the link.

Android 21 sighed in relief in the void. "Phew…thankfully, it's subsided a bit… I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've been causing. I need to pull myself together so 16 won't have to worry anymore. Make no mistake…I didn't repair him just so he could worry about me."

"_What did you repair him for, then?"_

Android 21 replied. "There was a time…before I was turned into an android…when I was a mother and I had a son. Later…he became the model for Android 16, and all that it would achieve. When I realized that…I wanted so badly…to see him and have him by my side. After that, I repaired him and explained that…I wanted to treat him like family. And so that is why I need to be stronger…so we may live in peace, as a family!"

Android 21 spoke to the soul in the second conversation. "It a good feeling just talking to you like this…I think…it helps suppress my urges a little…They say that diseases come from the mind. Fortifying my own should help stop the urges I'm having! Uhh…Unfortunately, this isn't exactly a disease. I don't know…I'm still confused…How do humans overcome their evil urges?!"

"_With a strong spirit!"_

"Of course! Strengthening the mind really is the key. I used to be human, after all. Keeping my spirit strong could help somehow. I'm going to keep my spirit strong and I'm not gonna let my hunger best me! If you will…Please keep cheering me on, okay?"

Android 21 (to soul): "Actually, I don't have any memories of my life as a human. The only thing that I can remember is that I'm Android 21. But there is no point in getting depressed just because I have no memories. I can easily fix that problem by making new memories. Also, I've discovered something fun that people without memories can do. I was trying to remember what my human name was…and began to imagine what my life was like. I think it's fun. Android 16 doesn't understand what's so fun about it, though."

Android 21 (to soul): "That's strange. I thought my urges were decreasing. Honestly, I don't know what I was created for. I know that I can't get rid of this part of me but I still want to know why it exists. If the scientist who made me was still alive, he could probably tell me what I want to know. It seems, that he was a great scientist, a genius who stood out in his field. It appears that he wasn't very nice, however. He probably wouldn't answer me even if I could ask him. Or perhaps his answers would make me wish I had never asked. I don't know why I feel like I want to cry but…

"_You really want to know that badly?"_

"Of course, it's the only reason why I exist. I'm not a mecha type like Android 16, nor am I the same as 17 or 18, who are modified humans. I believe that there must be a special reason why a new type of android like me was made! It seems like after the scientist died, the super computer kept working on me. Once I feel that I have my hunger under control, I'd like to start investigating things."

Later on, the group of Androids met on the top of a canyon, rock pillars all around them. Each of them communicated with the soul.

"Hmph. You managed to unlock a lot of 18's power. I didn't expect that from you," said 17.

"Yeah, we still got a ways to go, but we're starting to get used to fighting like this," said 18.

"Your link ratio is also steadily rising." 16 said to the soul.

Everyone gasped as a ball of yellow flames hurled toward them at top speed. 16 swatted it aside, the ball crashing into the arched pillar to their left.

"I finally found you."

The voice and the blast had come from a warrior clad in spotted green armor and black lowered spikes shaped like bug wings attached to his back. He also had a tail with a stinger on the end. Both his face and hands were pale white and he wore armored green horns on his head.

The one who had shot the blast was none other than…

"Cell?!" gasped Android 16 in disbelief.

The bug-like android grinned and lowered himself to the ground.

"Well…what a lovely reunion. Is that android woman controlling you too?"

"What do you mean?" asked Android 17 in a steely tone. "No one controls me."

"I have a few collaborators on this," said Cell. "They have given me some interesting information. Now I can say that I have the complete truth. It's the woman, 21! She is responsible for all of this."

"I'm so sorry, but I think that he's right," replied 21, sadly.

"What?!" yelled Android 18.

Android 16 explained. "I think she is referring to what happened earlier, before she was able to get her urges under control. But as of now, 21 has no memory of that time."

"I can't explain how or why I revived Cell and the others…" said 21. "But…traces of my creation still remain. Artificial souls and the link systems are all there."

Android 18 was shocked at 21's apparent betrayal. "I can't believe this!"

"Ha!" exclaimed Cell, pointing at 21. "You did all of this, and can't remember? Is this some kind of stupid joke?"

It was hard for 21 to bear Cell's mocking comments, and the two Android siblings glaring at her. Not to mention how painfully hungry she was starting to get…

Cell continued. "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not really in the mood for jokes today. If you're having a tough time remembering, then I'll just have to force it out of you. Feast your eyes…on my true power!"

A bright yellow aura flashed around Cell and the ground started shaking.

"What the…?" gasped 21. "Where is he getting all that power?!"

"He's linked with an artificial soul," said 16. "He shouldn't be able to unleash this much power!"

Cell grinned. Cell: "Oh are you talking about the other soul? That thing that was inside of me? I merely suppressed it and bent it to my will. This is what my great power affords me."

"What?!" cried 16. He was stunned that souls could be manipulated like that.

"Impressive," stated 21. "So that is why his link ratio is rising!"

Cell rolled his eyes. "I am not interested in your science! All that matters is the fact that I have regained my true power! A power I plan on using to destroy you."

"Argh! You monster!" 17 yelled.

"Yes and now that monster's going to gobble you all up again, along with 21!"

Android 21 seethed in anger and started to march forward. 16 held her back.

"No, 21! If you fight, you won't be able to suppress your hunger. You need to escape for now!"

"No. 16 remember…you promised to stay with me," said 21. Android 16 relented and let her walk forward. 21 could only hope that she was doing the right thing, standing up against Cell at her personal risk. She marched over to Cell, stopped, and powered herself up in a dark pink aura.

Her true Majin form was revealed: long curly white hair, pink skin and tail, loose white pants over her legs and a black sports bra over her breasts. Black tube sleeves covered her arms and gold bracelets hung around her wrists.

"So this is your true form…intriguing," Cell remarked.

Android 21 was hesitant, but gathered enough courage to face her opponent. "I'm very scared of my hunger, losing control. But I'm more sacred of seeing someone I love get hurt or much worse."

Cell was ready to fight. "So be it! Now it's time to teach you, just who the ultimate android really is!"

Android 21 and Cell were evenly matched for several minutes. Her blasts of pink energy clashed with Cell's green blasts. At one point, Cell tried to leap over her and absorb 17 and 18 as he had done before. However, with a quick punch to the gut, 21 sent him flying back through the air. She soon finished him off with a series of hard blows to his head and groin.

**Chapter 6:**

"**A Rampage Renewed! 16 Braces for Death!"**

Cell was on one knee, panting in frustration and utter disbelief. "No…! How could I lose…to such pathetic little maggots?!" He held his wounded right arm. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and the monster collapsed.

Android 17 shook his head and complained. "Man, we all fought together and this was the best we could do?"

Android 21 marched over to Cell's unconscious form, her black high heels clacking against the sandstone underneath her. An unavoidable pang of hunger rocketed throughout her whole body. "I…can't take it anymore!"

"No. 21!" called 16.

"Dammit!" yelled Android 17. "We need to stop her!"

Android 18 struggled against 21's new power, holding her body back. "I'm trying but I can't move!"

Android 21 conjured up a pink transformation beam from her index finger.

Android 16 spoke to the soul. "Please! Link up with 21 and stop her!"

Android 18 nodded. "All right! Please! You must find a way to stop 21!"

The yellow orb exited 18 and moved toward 21…only for it to rebound back inside 18.

Android 18 gasped. "21 deflected the link, somehow!"

Android 17 was stunned and furious. "What? Linking won't even work now?!"

A crazed grin formed on 21's pink face. "Heh heh, you look so tasty!"

21 found her attack blocked by a loud bang and a puff of black smoke. She whirled around and saw Android 16, aiming his machine gun weapon attached to his mechanical arm at her.

"What are you doing? 16!" she shouted.

Android 16 didn't like to go to extremes, but he had no choice. "I'm just keeping my promise!"

Android 21 briefly looked concerned. Then madness set in. "Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my way!" With one hand, she conjured a black and red sphere of destruction. She thrust it at 16, who was being pushed back. He struggled to hold it with both hands.

"Ggh! Is this it?!"

"16!" called 17.

"Please! Protect 21's heart!" urged 16 to 18. He closed his eyes and braced himself for death. Thankfully the immense pain only lasted a few seconds.

"16!" cried 18 as she witnessed the explosion that resulted. All that was left of 16 was a smoking hole in the ground.

Android 21 took several heavy breaths.

Android 17 was aghast. "What are you doing? 16 just died for you!"

Android 21 seemed to recognize the situation. 16 was nowhere in sight. _'Did I just kill him? No, I couldn't have. I lost control of myself! It's all my fault. 16, my ally, the model for my son…he's gone…'_

"16? No, no, 16…This can't be. Nooooo!"

In rage and despair, Android 21 screamed to the sky and powered up even more. In a flash of light, everything went white. 21 could feel something…or rather someone…separate from her body.

"Ggh! How did it come to this?!"

The light cleared.

"Ggh, what happened?!" yelled 17.

Android 21 looked at her friends in apology, then collapsed to the ground. From behind her was a Majin woman with the same pink skin and appearance of 21…save for her demonic red eyes against black sclera.

The evil 21 raised her hands up to the sky and grinned. "Phew…I'm feeling so much better now."

The good 21 slowly lifted her head up to stare at her counterpart. "Who are you?"

Evil 21 scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You've been trying to hold me down all this time."

"You mean…" asked a worried 21.

"Yes," evil 21 bragged. "I am the best of you…the other side of you, you know, the hungry one. So sad…you don't even have the power to stop me. No one can ever stop me now!"

"I won't! I won't let you do this!" claimed good 21.

Evil 21 let out an evil laugh. "Heh heh heh, such a fool. Do I have to spell it out for you? Listen closely…I've already absorbed almost all of your power! I'm so bad…right?"

Evil 21 swiped her arm forward, knocking good 21 away with a blast. She rolled on the ground with a pained yelp.

"21, no!" cried 17.

Evil 21 stared with hunger and greed at the unconscious Cell. "Oh goody, snack time, snack time! Watch while I prepare a fun snack!"

A pink ball of electricity formed on her finger and she aimed it at Cell. In a flash of pink light and a puff of pink smoke, Cell transformed into a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles.

Android 17 was stunned. "No way…"

Evil 21 picked up the doughnut from the ground and stuffed it into her mouth, bits of crumbs falling to the ground in front of her.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed, wiping her lips with her finger. She felt her energy rise to a new peak as Cell's energy merged with her own. A pink and purple aura surrounded her like a moving fireball, with rays of energy spreading out. Her formerly pink skin turned a lavender shade with dark gray spots. It had a similar texture to Cell's green armor. She licked her lips as a red and black aura replaced the previous one.

Android 21 laughed again. "Heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha! I am loving all of this power!"

"She absorbed him?!" gasped Android 18.

"Doesn't make sense," said 17. "Eating one android can make her that much stronger?!"

Good 21 had enough. Still overcome with grief and anger, she tried to confront her other self. "Who cares about strength? 16 died because of you! You're nothing but a monster! No matter what it takes! I will stop you!"

Android 21 scoffed and stared down at her weaker self. "What are you talking about? Don't blame me! This happened when we are still one, remember? Besides, 16 dug his own grave. As will anyone else who dares stand in my way!"

Good 21 growled and conjured up a yellow ki blast in her right hand. "Uwwaaaah!" She threw it at evil 21…only for her to appear unscathed as the smoke cleared.

Evil 21 sighed dramatically. "Oh what a bore…Is that really the best you can do? You're even weaker than I expected. What a disappointment."

"But…" stuttered good 21.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play around with you anymore. First things first, I need to make sure you never get in my way again." Evil 21 turned around and rose into the air. "Ta ta for now. Catch you later! Heh heh heh…ha ha ha ha ha!" In a dark pink stream, she left the scene.

The good 21 slowly stood up, trying not to cry. She could barely look at her android companions, instead staring at her clasped hands. "It's all my fault. 16's death, and the birth of my evil side…if only I'd been stronger."

"I understand your pain, but you did all that you could," said Android 17, sympathetically.

"I know," said 21. "It's all my fault…which means I have to take responsibility here!"

Android 21, getting an idea, turned to address the human soul inside Android 18. "I know I have no right to ask for your help after getting you wrapped up in this…but I need to link up with you if I want to be in any shape to fight. If I link up with you, I'm sure I can tap into my powers." She lowered her head in respect. "I need help, please…I need you to lend me your strength!"

"_Sure, let's do this!"_

"Well, don't you sound enthusiastic?" said 18 to the soul. "Well, well, look at you. Did fighting in my body strengthen your spirit, too? We have to do this. If we allow her to escape from here, there's no telling what destruction she will cause. We need to crush her!"

"Now…you can link up with me! Give me the strength…so that I can fight again!" said 21.

Android 18 closed her eyes and the yellow orb of light left her chest. The orb flew slowly in the air until entering Android 21's chest. A calm flow of healing energy flowed through Android 21 like a fresh drink of water.

"Did the linking work this time?" asked 17.

"Yeah, I think so," replied 18.

Android 21 smiled again. "I am very grateful. Thanks for your help. We don't have any time to waste. Let's hurry after her!"

"Hold on," said 17. "You want to go after her alone? Even with the linking, do you really think you can take her on by yourself?"

"I don't think we have a choice," said 18. "We'll be in danger too, as long as she's out there. The reality is…we need to get her before she gets us."

Android 21 was grateful for her friend's help. "17, 18, thank you. I think she is heading to one of the labs. They are hidden all around the world. She wants what she fears, destroyed!"

Android 18 looked at her with interest. "What is it? What are you talking about?"

"Well, once we catch her, you'll find out soon enough," said 21.

I suppose we should get to it, then!" 17 encouraged the group.

Android 18 spoke to the soul as the group left to gather strength and fight the remainder of the clones. "Look at you. Someone's calm, considering the situation. I mean, most people would yell, panic, or freak out. You've been able to keep your head through all of this. You're either really gutsy or easygoing…not sure which, though. Ohh…I guess causing a commotion doesn't help. Keeping a cool head does make sense during a fight. Anyways, now that we're in this together, we better see it through. No slacking."

**Chapter 7:**

"**Reinforcements Arrive! Goku Fights Android 21!"**

Android 21 (good): "Thanks for taking me up on my offer. I know it was sudden. But it's my fault that she was brought into this world. And that's why I feel I must settle this matter myself. I'm sorry to have gotten you caught up in all of this. But if we work together, I believe we can save the world. Honestly, I look forward to fighting with you. I really appreciate this."

Android 21 (good): "To tell the truth, I'm not a very experienced fighter. I will be relying on you for that. At first, I was worried, but not anymore…thanks to you. But, linking with Android 18 and fighting with her has made you strong, I'm impressed. I hope you don't mind me taking notes while you fight. I could use all the help I can get. I said I'd beat the other 21, and to do that, I need to pull my own weight."

Android 21 (good): "I may look like an adult, but technically, I'm not even ten years old. As you may have noticed, I was built in the image of a human woman and I was also given a proportionate IQ. So, mentally speaking, I am an adult. But I still find it odd when small children refer to me as "ma'am." It can't be helped, considering my exterior. I just feel I missed out on adolescence. There I go again, rambling. You must think I complain a lot for an android."

Android 21 (good): "I'm impressed Bulma was able to construct a machine that neutralizes the waves in such a short time. I'll give her credit, she's a very gifted scientist. Her explanations are always geared toward the layman, so I feel her true talent isn't understood. Analyzing the waves without the wave machine schematics is a feat in itself. Given enough time, Bulma might be able to completely disable them. As a researcher, I hope to learn much from her."

Android 21 (good): "Bulma was generous enough to let me try a new food earlier…string cheese. Its tastiness left me flabbergasted. It was amazing! The supple yet firm texture. The subdued saltiness. And, oh, the STRINGINESS! It was so good, before I knew it, I'd scarfed down about…mm, a hundred or so. Bulma wasn't happy…I should give her something. How about brie? That's good, right?"

Android 21 (good): "Once this is all over, I'd like to get back into serious research. My first project would be to control my hunger and eliminate any chance of going berserk. After that, I think I'll look into applying my cellular technology to the medical field. A lot of people could benefit from my ability to heal, don't you think? Wow, all this talk about the future has made me feel better about the fight ahead. And my dream…is definitely worth fighting for. Let's do this!"

Android 21 (good): "I thought I understood you, but you've surpassed our link ratio beyond all expectations. You're a very special human soul. I'm so very fortunate to have met you. After all, it's your hard work that has gotten us this far. Watching you has filled me with hope. I'm happy to be a part of that. I know we can't let our guard down yet. This fight is far from over. But still, I feel I must tell you…Thank you. So very, very much."

After defeating several more clones along the way, 21 and the others were able to follow evil 21's ki. The powerful energy seemed to be leading to an underground lab near the ocean. 21 lead the way, following the ki signature inside a cave and down a series of old metal steps. The lab, was, indeed, underground. A metal contraption with colorful buttons and switches on the side was posed in the center of the vast chamber. Mechanical teo pronged arms stretched out of the machine like alien hands. A green orb stood glowing inside a small glass dome at the top of the machine. Blue and red wires connected the metal device to a large glowing blue structure in the rocky ceiling. Lining the floor like minions were smaller glass cylinders with green liquid and what looked like yellow molecules inside. A dashboard with more buttons was positioned nearby. Circular lights hung from the ceiling and pipes were attached against the rock above.

Evil 21 stopped in front of the dashboard and stared down at the device she was looking for. It was a small remote control with a black round button, a red switch and the Red Ribbon Army logo on it. A black antenna was also attached to the remote.

She picked up the remote and grinned.

"Heh heh, looks like I found you first."

Evil 21 heard a noise from behind her.

"Huh?"

She turned around to see her enemies standing in the lab. Android 17 yelled and fired a ki blast at her.

"Haah!" Red sparks flew from the yellow smoke of the explosion.

Of course, the villain was not harmed when the smoke cleared.

"Tch…useless huh?" grumbled 17.

Evil 21 turned to stare at 17, 18, and the good 21, clearly annoyed. "So you actually managed to follow me all the way here. You truly are pests."

Android 21 noticed the remote that evil 21 held in her hand. "So that's the wave machine you're holding."

Android 18 nodded. "I can feel the waves…this is what Krillin was talking about?"

"Yes," explained the good 21. "She started on it long ago, prior to my awakening. She used that to seal the power and souls of every one of Earth's warriors. She was probably hoping to devour them all while they were paralyzed."

"I see," said 17. "That's a pretty convoluted plan."

"I agree," said 21. "It is also a very risky plan. In addition, since she and I both possess power, the waves also effect the both of us."

Android 17 stood, confused. "Then why did she want to activate it? She'll only end up dealing her own powers."

Android 21 explain further. "Naturally, she prepared herself for that danger, as well. At that time, I had just fallen into a deep sleep and she assumed I would never resurface. And then the waves ended up having a greater effect on her, than she ever could have planned or imagined. In the end, it was her weakened state that allowed me to be woken. Ironically, I only managed to suppress her then…due to how surprised she was."

The evil 21 was surprised herself. "If you knew that much, why didn't you just go out and find the machine yourself? You are aware that you could have easily influenced the output to further suppress me?"

"W-well I couldn't…" 21 stuttered. _'I couldn't just risk killing you altogether. Besides, there was a great risk of running into other warriors and getting hungry…'_

Evil 21 laughed at her counterpart, sensing her distress. "Heh heh, there's no need to be worried. I should be thanking you, really. I'm only here now because you couldn't find it…you failed the test after all. However, leaving it intact will only cause problems, so I guess I'm left with no other choice."

Evil 21 held the remote above her face and then put it in her mouth. She used her sharp teeth to help get the scraps of metal down her throat. It may have been inedible, but with her newfound powers, it was not an issue.

"No!" cried the good 21, but it was too late.

Android 21 made a face. "Bleh! Disgusting! What a horrible aftertaste of garbage!"

Android 17 stepped back in horror and disgust. "Oh man, she swallowed it?!"

Android 21 looked concerned. "But the machine is emitting waves. If she swallows that…"

'_That means that the remote cannot be destroyed. Therefore the waves will continue to suppress our energy.'_

Android 21 sneered at her other self. "Oh, do I see that you're worried? Isn't that so very kind! It's okay because the machine was just the controller…swallowing it wasn't the least bit dangerous! Baaahh! And now it seems nearly useless and unable to send out any waves."

"N-No."

Evil 21 shrugged. "If you want to beat me that badly, go on a sweets binge and strengthen yourself! Oh wait, I guess that'd make you a hypocrite, now wouldn't it?"

Android 21 glared at her enemy, furious that she would mention both of their weaknesses. Good 21 wouldn't stoop that low no matter how hard her addiction was. "I hate you!"

Android 21 soon got tired of talking. She wanted her enemies out of the way so she could continue her hunt for sweets. "Okay then, guess I might as well finish you off since you're here and all." She conjured up a sphere of red and black crackling energy.

"Everyone get down!" called Krillin.

"Krillin!" called 18, surprised to see her husband in the lab.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin fired a disc of orange energy which clashed with Android 21's dark sphere. They both exploded in midair.

"Ggh!"

"18! Are you okay?!" called Krillin.

"What took you so long, you idiot?!" said Android 18, though a genuine smile appeared on her face.

Goku walked into the lab, wearing his usual orange gi and loose battle clothes. "Hey, what happened? You're all beat up. This looks bad!"

"Goku…finally," said 17, rolling his eyes at Goku's usual lateness.

Krillin turned to Goku. "Goku, I'll hold her off, while you go and get some Senzu Beans from Korin!"

Goku nodded and placed his index finger and middle fingers to his forehead. "Okay, hold on!"

Goku disappeared.

Evil 21 couldn't believe what she just saw. "Huuuh?"

"He disappeared?!" asked good 21.

"Goku will be right back. In the meantime, we need to hold her off!" called Krillin.

Goku reappeared in an instant.

Krillin stepped back in shock. "Huh? You're back already?!"

Goku nodded. "No worries. Korin already had some prepared. Here, everyone, eat these!"

He tossed a brown bag of healing Senzu Beans to Krillin, who caught it.

Evil android 21 marched over angrily toward the group. "You are going to regret this!"

Goku faced the villain. "I've heard, you're the bad half of 21, isn't that right?"

"How do you know about that?" asked good 21.

"Sorry! I'll explain later!" said Goku.

Android 21 pondered the situation. "It looks like he…somehow found out about everything. And also, was that Instant Transmission just now? He's as dangerous as I feared. There is no doubt." "I bet you can still give me a good challenge, though!" said an excited Goku.

Evil 21 powered up and got ready to fire her dark sphere of energy. Then she suddenly powered down and shrunk her sphere into nothing.

Goku blinked several times. "What's wrong? You really aren't gonna fight?"

"No," said evil 21. "On the contrary, I always save the best for last." She licked her lips and spoke in a higher pitched voice. "Goku, my sweety! Goku! I can't help it. You look absolutely scrumptious!"

Goku stepped back in fear and revulsion. "Ewww! Yuck! You are seriously creepy, do you know that? If you aren't careful with what you eat, you'll get a stomachache!"

Android 21 giggled. "Heh heh. You don't need to worry. Thanks for letting me snag Instant Transmission. Bye bye now."

She placed her two fingers to her forehead and vanished.

Goku gasped in awe. "Whoa…she's even crazier than I thought! She mastered Instant Transmission after only seeing it one time, just like Buu did!"

Krillin sighed in relief "Phew. Glad that's over."

"I'm curious," said 17. "How did you guys know we were here? Seems like you knew about 21 splitting apart too."

"Yeah, we heard the news at Kami's Lookout. About what's been happening, the linking, and even about 21," Krillin explained.

"That was extraordinary!" exclaimed good 21 to Goku.

"Krillin…I'm so sorry," said Android 18.

Krillin: "Huh?" Then he figured it out. "Oh, are you talking about when I tried to save you? Just forget about it! I mean, you didn't actually wanna fight me, right? Besides, it seemed different from how you normally fight. Like you were going easy on me. I knew that there had to be some reason."

Android 18 smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh Krillin, you know me so well."

Krillin laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

"So Dende told you what you need to know, right? The monster you're dealing with, here?" 18 asked Krillin.

"Yeah. That android can turn people into candy and eat them, right? Just like Majin Buu."

"Maybe. It's possible that at some point in her development, someone put the same kind of cells in her body."

"If that's the case, then she'll eventually lose all control over her hunger."

"Well then," said Goku. "We're going to have to put a stop to her…before she ends up eating every last person on Earth!"

"Huh?" sighed 21.

"Huh? What is it? Did I say something weird?" asked Goku.

"N-not exactly…you're really…going to help me?" she asked.

"Of course. We did come to this place looking for a fight, after all!"

"B-but…"

Android 18 spoke up, comforting her. "You need to relax, 21. These two…they're not going to go down easily!"

Goku added his own thoughts. "I thought she had a pretty tight guard, although I bet she's still actually hiding her true power. Ooooo! Man! I can't wait to fight her! This is gonna be fun!"

Krillin sighed and turned to a horrified 21. "He's always been like that. You don't have to worry about getting him involved."

Android 17 crossed his arms. "Hmph. You were all so concerned. Turned out to be nothing."

Android 21 smiled genuinely at her friends. "Thank you. I'm so grateful for all of your help!"

"Hey, don't mention it!" smiled Goku, giving her a thumbs up.

Android 18 turned to her husband. "Krillin, you must have some idea as to what's next."

"First, we should go find everyone else."

"What?" asked 17. "More people are gonna help us?"

"Yeah," Goku replied. "As a matter of fact, Vegeta's riding in Bulma's plane, as we speak. I'm pretty sure they'll be able to help out, too."

"Thank you so much!" said 21.

Goku stretched his muscles and got ready. "Okay, we need to go! We need to get everyone!" One by one, everyone followed Goku out of the lab and flew off into the air once they got outside. The sunlight and blue sky were blinding after being in the dark space for so long.

After Goku and 21 fought off other clones, the Saiyan observed the android more closely. "Whoa, check you out, you look just like the other Android 21!"

Android 21's face flushed in embarrassment. She hoped in the back of her mind that Goku wasn't training his eyes on her breasts.

"Well, she and I were originally one and the same, so that should go without saying," she said.

"So, which one of you is stronger? Is it you? You look pretty tough," mentioned Goku.

Android 21 closed her eyes, sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that in terms of raw power, she has the upper hand."

"Aww really?" Goku whined. "That's too bad." Then he brightened. "When this was over, I was hoping we could have a little one-on-one time."

"Huh?" asked 21, wide eyed. _'One on one? No, he couldn't possibly mean…'_

"You know, a fight!"

'_Oh, whew.'_

Goku grinned. "Don't you think it would be more fun to go head-to-head with a good guy rather than a bad guy? It'd be tons of fun to go all out using our full power! Don't you agree?"

"Wow. You truly do love fighting, don't you?" asked 21.

Goku raised his fists in anticipation. "Yeah, of course! What's not to love? Oh wait! Didn't you tell me that you and the other 21 were the same person at one time? Doesn't that mean you'd get stronger as you fight? That's what I'd assume, at least."

"I'm…not sure. I suppose it is in the realm of possibility."

"Alright! Then I've got a great idea! Let's have you fight a bunch and power you up! Get you real strong! After that, we can beat the bad version of you, then we can have that fight I was talking about earlier!"

Android 21 stared at him, stunned, clearly not ready so soon. "Whaaat?"

"Cool!" he interrupted. "Let's start right now! The first thing we'll do is take care of the enemies that are right in front of us!" Sure enough, a group of clones slowly walked toward them like metal zombies.

21 wasn't a huge fan of fighting, but she would do whatever it took to save her friends and herself.

Android 21 made other friends as well, including the Namekian, Piccolo on the grassy cliffs.

Android 21 spoke in a cautious voice. "I can't believe you're lending your power to someone as selfish as me. You are all such good people."

Piccolo chuckled, his white cape flapping in the breeze. "Good people, huh…I'd say it's more out of habit than any goodness in our hearts. We have Goku to thank for that, I suppose. Almost all of us were his enemies at one point, even me."

"Even you?" she asked.

Piccolo nodded. "I fought alongside him initially only because we had a common enemy. But somewhere along the way, it became natural for us to fight side-by-side. I guess in some way, I just grew to trust him. Same for the others. And now we're just a bunch of crazy former enemies."

Android 21 smiled. "That must be nice."

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Hmph. It's nothing to be jealous of or anything. Anyway, that's the gist of it. Don't think too much about it, though. Just focus on the fight ahead and on defeating the enemy."

Android 21 put her hand over her heart. "Thank you."

Both of them faced the clones in front of them and quickly took them out.

The friend that 21 could relate to the most was the child-like Majin Buu by the volcano.

Majin Buu noticed 21. "You look like Buu!"

Android 21 nodded. "Indeed. We're matching in pink."

"Matching?" he asked. "What that? It taste good?"

Android 21 thought for a moment. "Hmm, well think of matching as being proof of our friendship. People show their friendship by wearing similar outfits, for example. They match."

Majin Buu smiled widely. "Oh…so you Buu's friend then!"

Android 21 laughed. "Ha, ha, I suppose I am."

Majin Buu cheered. "Yay! Because you Buu's friend, Buu give you special candy!"

Android 21 smiled, eyes closed. "Thank you very much…She opened them in urgency."W-wait! This is no time to be eating candy!"

Majin Buu put his gloved fists on his hips and pointed at her in annoyance. "What, you no like candy?"

Android 21 held up her hands. "Er, no it's not that. How 'bout this, let's hold off on the candy for now and eat it once all the fighting is over! We can gather a lot of candy and throw a party."

"Candy party? That sound nice!"

"Right? So let's focus on the fight for now."

"Buu understand. Buu beat all bad guys!"

Sure enough, the two Majins easily defeated the clone intruders with candy beams and pink blasts of powerful ki.

Finally, 21 met a rather…interesting pair of individuals in a courtyard.

Gotenks raised his fists, pumped up for a fight. He was the fusion of Vegeta's son, Trunks, and Goku's son, Goten. His hair was long and golden, and he wore loose pants and a black jacket with gold trim around the sides. "Yeah! Let's keep showing these guys who's boss!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared down at him. He wore his usual blue Saiyan armor and his spiky hair was Saiyan golden. "Gotenks, don't get cocky or you'll make a mistake!"

Gotenks opened his mouth. "Whaaat? Don't worry! We're taking this seriously!"

Android 21 stared at the fused child with concern. "I can't believe even this child is going to fight. Vegeta, are you truly okay with this?"

Vegeta shrugged and turned away. "I don't mind. Besides, there's no way he'd be able to sit back and watch the fight anyway. As long as I'm here, I should be able to keep him under control."

"I see. I guess it's important to keep little kids close so you can keep an eye on them."

Gotenks was not pleased. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, old lady! I'm not just some kid!"

Android 21 fumed at his remark. "O-old lady?!"

Gotenks changed the subject. "Hey, I just thought of a new ultra mega awesome attack! If you really wanna see it, I can show it to you right now."

"Gotenks!" scolded Vegeta. "Did you not just hear what I just said?!"

"S-sorry! I won't get carried away anymore!" he stuttered.

Vegeta turned to Android 21. "You too! Quit messing around!"

"Y-yes sir! My apologies!"

Vegeta looked ahead at the clones arriving. "Looks like the enemy has arrived. Listen here. I want no one to get in my way!"

"Y-yes sir!" replied Gotenks and Android 21. The three of them easily took out the rest of the clones.

**Chapter 8: **

"**Find Android 21! Endless Appetite and Power!"**

Waves crashed against the rocks as a figure stood on the grass near a tree. The evil Android 21 had finished eating another clone. "Hm, I've had better. I guess clones won't be enough to satisfy me. They taste bland and they don't possess much energy. Oh well…it doesn't matter. I need as much strength as I can get. If I'm right, my lesser half is probably going to team up with Goku and all of his friends. No matter…I'm sure every last one of them can only lend a finite amount of power. And there's only one way for her to power herself up: She'll eventually have to give in to her hunger. In the end, will that hypocrite finally give in and feed or not? Whatever, no point in pondering it. Ultimately, only she can make the decision. I'm just going to keep eating more and more in the meantime! Heeeh! Just you wait and see."

Meanwhile, the heroes met up on Bulma's flying capsule ship, trying to come up with a plan. Bulma steered the aircraft while the group stood and talked.

"This is bad," said Goku with concern. "The clones that used to be out there…have all disappeared now."

"It seems that the other 21 must be eating them," 18 deduced.

"At this rate, the next time we see her, she is gonna have some monster strength!" warned Goku.

"There's no question, then," added 21. "That means we have no choice but to hurry too."

Krillin added, "I guess we'll have to keep defeating enemies until we find her. If she's still eating them, we should run into her sooner or later."

"True," Piccolo mentioned. "It's not like we have any other clues to work off of at this point."

Vegeta scoffed. "How annoying… We should just go find the other 21 and destroy her right now!"

Goku, usually one to rush into fighting, had a different opinion. "I want to, but she's really powered herself up. We probably won't be able to beat her just yet."

Android 21 addressed the human soul. "Defeating the clones will boost your link ratio. You need to unlock more of your power!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed again, anxious to defeat the evil 21 and get back to training by himself.

Goku spoke with encouragement. "Okay then. We can do this together! We just need to defeat more clones, right?"

Android 21 nodded. "That is correct. And it things don't work out, I'll…"

She paused. _'It's all my fault. If nothing works out, the evil me will continue to feed and kill us all. I might need to stop her myself…and I know I'm not powerful enough…'_

"Huh?" asked Goku.

Android 21 sighed, hiding her feelings. "Oh, it's nothing. Okay! Let's get to work!"

Bulma landed the craft on the grassy cliffs. The group, save for Bulma, met together outside. Goku grinned. "Heh heh! Well, after a little more time, I think I've gotten pretty used to this link thing! I feel like my power's back… It's back to normal now!"

Vegeta addressed the soul. "No matter how much you boost your link ratio, it'll only restore your original power. But new power is the only way we're gonna win this."

"Hey, it'd be dangerous if we had two people that strong duking it out here! Could end up destroying the Earth," Krillin warned.

Piccolo nodded. "That's true, Krillin, but normal attacks probably won't mean a thing to her. We have no choice. Perhaps we should plan to have the final battle somewhere else."

A lightbulb went off in Goku's head. "Hold on! Listen up! I've got an idea!"

Krillin laughed nervously. "Eh heh…really?"

Android 18 rolled her eyes. "That's just great. I'm not sure we can trust one of your ideas."

Vegeta glared at Goku. "Your plans aren't exactly fool-proof, you know."

"Whaaat? Are you joking?" asked Goku.

"Make sure you think long and hard about it first," advised Piccolo.

Android 17 hid a laugh. "Man, you guys are sure letting him have it."

"Ehh, you'll soon understand why," said Krillin. "Goku isn't exactly the most reliable person."

Android 18 was in agreement. "He does always screw things up, somehow."

"Hey, don't say that!" argued Goku. "Look, I'll tell you about my idea after I defeat all the clones!"

"Fine," said Piccolo. "We'll leave things to you for the time being."

Goku cheered in triumph. "Yes! It's time! Okay everyone, let's do this!"

Android 18 met up with Gohan and Android 21 during another match against the clones.

"Videl and Pan…I hope they're both safe." said Gohan with worry.

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat," remarked 18. "Just trust that Videl can handle herself. You need to focus on beating the enemy in front of you. In my opinion, that's the best thing you can do for your family, at least for right now."

"Y-yeah you're right. I'll just have to focus on doing my best!" said Gohan/

"Wow! You're so cool!" 21 suddenly exclaimed.

\"Huh?" asked 18, confused.

"Even if you're worried about your family, you should focus on what you need to do. That's what you're saying, right? That he should believe in his family and give it his all, right?"

"W-what are you talking about?" 18 stuttered.

"That's absolutely right, 21!" confirmed Gohan. "18 can be a bit rough around the edges, but she definitely cares a lot about her family. She's always really supportive of Krillin, and is a great mother to her daughter Marron!"

"How wonderful!" smiled Android 21. "That sounds like the ideal family. I wish I had something like that."

Android 18 got red in the face. "K-knock it off you two! This isn't the time to be swooning over me! Look, here comes the enemy! Focus and get ready!"

Android 18 became irritated when she faced a clone of Frieza after the fight.

"So this is Frieza? Looks like it might be a clone."

What's wrong, 18?" asked 21. "Why do you seem so irritated?"

"Do you have some sort of problem with Frieza?" asked 17.

Android 18 glared "Yeah, big time. This freak here killed my Krillin a long time ago."

"So destroying this clone will be your chance to get vengeance for Krillin?" asked 21.

Android 17 crossed his arms. "Vengeance, huh? It doesn't really feel like it to me. I mean, Krillin's alive and well, after all."

"It's because he's alive that things are the way they are!" yelled 18 in frustration.

"That's true," said 21. "If he weren't alive…then you'd naturally want to do something about it, whether that's fighting the real thing or its clone."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said 18. "Hurry up! It's time to get ready for the fight!"

Android 21 got into position. "This is for Krillin…I think? I'm actually not really sure… At any rate, I won't forgive you for what you've done!"

"One hit isn't going to take him down. Get ready!" called 18.

"Goku…I think the whole planet's been wiped clean of clones," said 18 after the entire group noticed a pile of fallen clones on the street in Conton City.

Android 17: "We managed to defeat a lot of them, but it looks like she's been busy too," said 17, referencing evil 21.

"Yeah. Now we must be the only ones that are left on her plate," warned Goku.

Krillin: gulped in fear. "D-don't say it like that!"

Vegeta sighed. "Hmph! Good! We should all go out and say hello then."

"Yeah. There's no reason to sit around waiting for her to come to us," Piccolo agreed.

Krillin pointed out in the distance. "I can feel 21's gigantic aura coming from over there."

"Okay…let's go!" called Goku.

The group flew over by the raging volcano, standing together on a safe spot of black rock.

Piccolo: noticed a figure in the distance. "Look. There she is!"

Sure enough, evil 21 stood proudly on a high rock, purple lightning flashing in the sky around her. Flaming debris fell through the sky like meteors.

"Heh heh heh, so you're finally here. Well, it's about time. You didn't need to starve me, you know. I've always been ready to devour you all!"

Krillin gasped. "Her energy is huge compared to last time."

"So Goku?" asked Piccolo. "Where do you want us to fight her? Any ideas?"

"Everyone…grab onto me!" he said. He placed his two fingers against is forehead as the group huddled around him.

"We'll be waiting for you!" he called to the villain before everyone vanished.

"What?!" she shrieked in surprise.

**Chapter 9: **

"**An Immortal Android?! The Spirit Bomb Gambit!"**

Goku and the group appeared on some alien planet. The grass was green and the sky a lavender color. Cotton candy shaped plants grew from one corner and mushroom shaped trees huddled in a group. Nearby, large waterfalls merging into a river completed the image of a land of paradise. Three moons stood at attention on the horizon.

"Where are we?" asked 18.

"Looks like you're all in a pickle."

Goku turned to see the two lavender-skinned Kais staring at him with disapproval. The supreme Kai had thick white hair and wore one earing on each of his two pointed ears. The other Kai was the Elder Kai, his face wrinkled and his body slightly hunched. Both deities wore orange slashes, loose blue shirts and fancy dark blue cover ups with red trim. Both also wore loose light blue pants and dark orange boots.

"Oh, Supreme Kai!" called Goku. "How'd you know I would be coming here?"

Supreme Kai's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Well, hello. I was just watching you all."

Supreme Kai paused for a second. "Oh my. Looks like Earth has been targeted by quite the monster."

Goku nervously put his hand behind his head. "I'm so sorry, Supreme Kai, but this is the only place I could think of."

Elder Kai was not amused. "Hmph! Why is it Goku, that you and your friends always have to bring your fights here to my world?!"

Android 17 looked around. "What? We're not on Earth anymore?"

Goku: "No. If we fought with 21 on Earth right now, there's no telling what might happen. It's an ideal situation. Because here…we can go as wild as we want!"

Android 18 sighed in annoyance. "Goku? Really? This is the great idea you had?"

Elder Kai leaned forward and glared at Goku. "You fools! The sacred World of the Kais isn't your personal playground!"

Goku held out his hands. "I know…I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, I promise!"

Elder Kai was doubtful of the Saiyan's claim. "You've never made it up to us once so far, even after all the trouble you've caused!"

"Heh heh…I guess you're right."

"Hey Goku," said 18. "I'm a little concerned. Do you think 21 will be able to follow us?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure she'll have no trouble finding us."

Sure enough, as if on cue, evil 21 appeared moments later on a high rock. Looking down

Goku stared at her in amazement. "Whoa! That's incredible! How did you make it here all super-sonic?! I guess you really are ridiculously strong."

Evil 21 spread out her arms. "Oooh yes! I had quite the feast, and I saved all of you for desert…"

Goku shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. I don't think I'm gonna taste like any desert."

The evil and good 21's exchanged glares.

"I can't believe this," said evil 21 to her counterpart. "You really think, you can beat me without feeding? You haven't eaten anything, have you? I knew it! How stupid can you be? Stop trying to act like a goody two shoes and just eat like your heart is telling you! It doesn't just taste good…it'll also give you such amazing power!"

"I don't want any of that!" 21 declared.

Evil 21 grinned. "Oooh that's great! What a relief that is. Now I'm free… to claim all these delicious morsels for myself!" She powered up, her red and black aura sharply reaching to the sky like flames. "Oooooh yes! I'm going to devour every last one of you! Mmmmmm! Right now, it's snack time!"

Evil 21 was able to keep her own against her seven opponents. Mostly because of her incredible healing powers. For every punch she received, she was able to land several more punches on her enemies. With Android 21's help, the heroes managed to temporarily slow the villain down.

Evil 21 was soon on one knee, one eye open, and panting heavily. The good 21 was on her knee as well.

"Did we…win?" asked 18.

"No, not yet!" warned Goku.

Evil 21 laughed again. "Heh heh heh heh heh…no need to rush things! I'll make sure I eat every last one of you!"

She closed her eyes and her dark purple skin healed in an instant.

Goku gasped in horror. "What in the…but she was all beat up just a minute ago!"

Android 21 explained. "Her healing abilities are off the charts. We need to destroy ever last cell of her, or she'll just keep coming back!"

Vegeta was not happy. "Tch! Great, another Buu!"

Goku could think of one last attack that could work. "Well then, in that case, there is only one thing we can do! We'll have to finish this with a Spirit Bomb! Sorry everyone, but can you all buy me some time while I gather energy?"

The group agreed and Goku went back to base form. He rose up into the air and raised both arms up.

"Everyone, send me all of your energy now!"

Evil 21 watched as Goku conjured a steadily growing blue sphere in his hands. Energy particles flew toward the sphere like moths. She glared at Goku, confident that he was only wasting his time.

The good 21 addressed the soul. "I'll fend her off! Whatever you do, please stay linked with me and fight!"

The good 21 and the evil 21 were evenly matched. Both shot out pink balls of energy at each other, their forces clashing and then exploding. The good 21 was nearly turned into food, but she expertly dodged the pink lightning attacks shot at her. Though the good 21 was tempted to transform her evil self into food, she kept hold of her internal promise to herself.

Both of them appeared at various points in the air, then finally landed on the ground. Both of them growled at each other as yellow energy sparked among their hands. Evil 21 soon realized that her other self was trying to hold her back from Goku…and the rest of her potential sweets.

"I can't believe this! What are you doing? Get out of my way!"

Android 18 looked above her. "Goku, what's the holdup?!" The blue sphere was now giant and round.

Goku: "Thanks everyone! I'm all good to go!" called Goku.

"21!" warned 18, letting her know that she was in the crossfire of Goku's attack.

"I know. Haaah!"

A flash of orange and yellow ki appeared in good 21's hand. She pushed herself back and blasted her energy in her other self's face.

"What?!" she cried as the smoke from the blast temporarily blinded her.

"This way! Hurry!" called 18. Good 21 took advantage of the smoke as cover and ran back to the group. Evil 21 swiped the smoke aside, opening both eyes.

"Now, Goku!" shouted Android 18.

"Okay, here it goes! Spirit Booooomb!" He threw the sphere toward the ground.

Android 21 screamed and held back the Spirit Bomb with one hand. "You can't… ever stop meeee!"

Goku struggled to push the attack against 21.

Android 17 was stunned. "Ugh! I can't believe that wasn't enough?!"

Vegeta muttered, "You gotta be kidding me…"

Krillin was devastated. "But…we've used up all our power!"

"Goku! It's up to you!" called Piccolo, encouraging him to keep going.

"Dammit," muttered Android 18.

Good 21 stared sadly at her hands. At this rate, evil 21 would be able to push the sphere back and destroy everyone. Even now, Goku was beginning to lose. A pang of terror clawed at her gut, but she pushed it away. If she was going to act, she had to now. She turned to 18. "18…please take care of the other soul inside of me…I owe then a great deal."

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. The orb that was the human soul exited 21 and entered into 18. 18 put her hands over her heart, feeling the soul's presence.

'_21 what are you doing? Why are you giving me the soul?'_

Android 21 smiled and looked at her friend one last time. "Thank you…and goodbye."

"21?!" Android 18 gasped. She tried to reach out to 21, but she had already flew away. 21 briefly closed her eyes and allowed herself to listen to the sounds of nature and the sound of her own breathing. Then she opened her light blue eyes in determination. She maneuvered underneath the lowering sphere and purposefully crashed into her evil self.

"You can't!" shrieked evil 21 in shock.

Android 21 grabbed hold of her counterpart, knocking her down and releasing her hold on the attack. "We're going to disappear together!" Holes appeared in both their bodies and both screamed as their cells and bodies rapidly degenerated.

"21!" cried 18 as the Spirit Bomb crashed into the ground and exploded in a flash of light. All that was left when the light cleared was a smoking crater, with no signs of either android.

Android 18 closed her eyes. "No…21…" Goku lowered himself to the ground.

"Oh dear, looks like we're a bit late," said a chirpy voice.

Everyone turned around to see the angel Whis and the God of Destruction Beerus arrive. Both wore Egyptian style clothing indicating their high ranks. The purple bipedal cat yawned.

"Lord Beerus! What are you doing here?" asked Supreme Kai, surprised to see them.

"Bulma said she'd prepare a feast for me, so I went over to her place," said Beerus.

Bulma walked over and whirled toward the god. "You mean you weren't worried about this?! The fate of the Earth is resting on it!"

Beerus ignored her and looked the other way without a care in the world. "Yeah? So where's that Android 21 right now?"

Krillin looked downcast. "They…they both got hit by the Spirit Bomb."

Goku: explained, "Looks like the bad one caught the Spirit Bomb, and then the good one just ran in after."

"I see," said Whis. "She must have understood what the best course of action was. Due to her abnormal urges to feed, she would have surely become a danger again someday. Thus, she decided to end it all herself."

Vegeta: "She sacrificed her life to protect the planet," Vegeta added. "That's not something anyone could do." For once there was no trace of arrogance in his voice.

"21…" said Krillin softly.

Goku had another idea and beamed. "Oh. In that case, we'll have to thank her the next time we see her!"

Vegeta turned to Goku with a glare. "Huh? Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't tell me that you wanna bring her back with the Dragon Balls," said Piccolo.

"No, no!" Goku replied. "Using the Dragon Balls just wouldn't be right, considering how she sacrificed herself! I'll talk to King Yemma. He should be able to reincarnate her!"

_Note: 21 gets reincarnated as Kyandi, Uub's mentor, a beautiful dark skinned woman. 21 is her lucky number and she works as a medical researcher. Android 21's human name could have been Fuscia. She had married Dr. Gero and had a son, Crimson who died from a bullet shot. Crimson became the template for Android 16. _

"What? You can actually do that?" asked Krillin.

"I won't know until I try," Goku said.

"You're just making this up," 17 accused.

Android 18 referred to King Yemma. "I doubt that he'll just nod his head and do it, though."

Beerus stepped forward. "Well, I could just ask for you. After all, it's got nothing to do with me."

"Perhaps all your hard work could make him inclined to do a favor for you," Whis added.

Goku beamed again. "Really?!"

Bulma cleared her throat. "Ahem. But before you go and see King Yemma, you need to go back to Earth and finish this."

Goku sighed and spoke in a complaining tone. "Finish this? What else do I have to do?"

"You need to return whoever's in 18 back to their original body, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, right!"

(4th wall breaking)

Android 18 spoke to the soul one last time. "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" The soul exited 18 and hovered in the air.

Android 17 (to soul): "It went by fast, but I really owe you."

Goku (to soul): "Hey, don't be sad! I'm sure you'll meet each other again, someday! I mean, I died, like a couple of times, and still got to see everyone!"

Vegeta: "Unbelievable…"

Piccolo: "Ha ha. So much for mourning the dead, huh?"

All the characters looked happily at the soul: Tien, Yamcha, 17, Krillin, Majin Buu, Bulma, Whis, and even Beerus, who shortly yawned afterwards, Gohan, Gotenks, 18, and finally Goku.

Goku (to soul): "I wanted to thank you so much for fighting with us! You're the best! Next time we meet, that is if you're up for it, we should have ourselves a friendly spar!" He gave a thumbs up. "Anyway, see ya!"


End file.
